Disk operations, such as but not limited to storage and retrieve operations, are an essential part in almost any operation of computer systems. This is especially true for large organizations maintaining large databases comprising information related for example to customers, suppliers, inventory documents or the like. Many of these organizations use legacy systems, such as mainframe computers. However, such legacy systems generally do not provide interface to disk operations from programs developed in modern development environments and high level programming languages, such as Java. Even further, some operations require specific privileges which may not be obtained by programs in high level programming languages.
US2014089941 discloses a mechanism for collecting one or more performance metrics. A plurality of source code instructions is provided, which include a plurality of macro calls, each including a plurality of predetermined parameters. A plurality of object code instructions corresponding to the plurality of source code instructions is executed. In response to receiving a signal identifying at least one of the plurality of macro calls contained in the source code instructions and identifying a desired level of granularity, performance metrics are collected using the identified macro call in accordance with the desired level of granularity.
US2013125093 discloses a method for generating an object oriented programming language source code from a simulation model, which includes receiving the simulation model, generating header files from the simulation model, in a general programming language, generating bridge code that aids in generating object-oriented programming language templates that include template maps, generating object-oriented programming language components from the template maps, aggregating the object-oriented programming language components; and generating object-oriented programming language source code and wrappers from aggregating the object-oriented programming language components.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,704,926 discloses A process in a data processing system for just-in-time compiling instructions. A set of nonspecific data processing system instructions for a method are received. Addresses are placed into a set of functions. The set of nonspecific data processing system instructions are processed using an intermediate code generation process to generate a set of instructions for execution using a particular mode of addressing.
US2013132947 discloses a computer implemented method for creating an execution path for interfacing with legacy programs in a mainframe computing environment. The method includes: creating a runtime environment for programs on a mainframe computer by an initiator program; initiating execution of a configuration program in the runtime environment by the initiator program, where the configuration program is written in the high level programming language; specifying user-defined parameters for a Java Virtual Machine (JVM) to the configuration program; and creating a JVM in another runtime environment of the mainframe computer, where the JVM is created by the configuration program using the user-defined parameters.
US2009100402 discloses a system for building configurable application in various embodiments. The system may include a distributed tier with a presentation module accessible by a user which is configured to permit configuration of an interface in a session with the user and an interface module configured to process session state data in an extensible language format. The system may also include a mainframe system having an enterprise architecture integration (EAI) framework configured for receiving the extensible language formatted state data and invoking at least one service in association with evaluating the extensible language formatted state data and a business rules engine based on an extensible language format. The mainframe system may be configured to translate the evaluated state data into a reply message based on the extensible language format.